Mindy
Mindy is the PAW Patrol's Snow rescue pup. She specialises in search and rescue, and is good at mountain rescues too. She is a member of Team A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E alongside her fellow snow rescue pups Cooper, Tundra, Icee and Koho. She is also the mentor of Vito. She is owned by WittleFuzzyPuppehs General Appearance Mindy is a chocolate brown Saint Bernard puppy. She is taller than most of the other pups, Chase being the only one who's a bit taller than her. Although she is tall compared to the others, she's quite small for her breed standards and compared to other St. Bernard pups shes a bit of a runt. She has fuzzy, floppy ears and a long fluffy coat and tail. She has white socks on all four of her paws as well as white on her muzzle, belly, mane and tail, she also has bright violet eyes. Uniform Snow Rescue Mindy wears a light blue ski jacket uniform with a fluffy white collar and cuffs, along with a fluffy blue hat to match. She has a blue pup pack equipped with snow rescue tools. When going out into big blizzards or snowstorms she wears goggles, a barrel of coco around her neck and boots on her paws. Her collar is purple and her pup tag depicts a snowy mountain range. When on missions with Team A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E she wears a blue neckerchief with snowflakes on it. Storm Rescue After Chase and Marshall get uniform upgrades, it's not long before Mindy joins them, this, Mindys "snowstorm" uniform was created. It's similar to her regular uniform, though equipped for more treacherous rescues, such as during blizzards or avalanches. This uniform gives Mindy additional tools also. Her uniform remains mostly the same, her blue ski jacket becomes slightly thicker and more padded. She gains snow goggles and heavy mountain climbing boots, which can also turn into snowshoes. Pup Pack Tools * Snow Shovel * Grappling Hook * Rope * Hot Coco * Thermal sensors (Snowstorm uniform only) * Radar (Snowstorm uniform only) Mindy is a shy yet polite pup and tends to stay in the background. She is not good at socialising with other pups at first but once she gets to know and trust them she acts more herself and comes out of her shell a little. She can be very easily excited, especially when it comes to cute animals or babies. She loves to play with children, she's best pals with Alex and loves to hang out with him, Katie, and her favourite kitty, Cali. Mindy is very caring and likes looking out for all her friends. Although she's shy when it comes to other pups, she's extremely courageous when it comes to rescue missions. Mindy will push herself to the limit and trudge through the toughest snowstorms to save who ever is in need of help. There are only certain circumstances when can be timid on missions though. She's terrified of the dark so caves are her weakness. She's very committed to her job and is always there to lend a helping paw! As a teenager Mindy's shyness decreases, during her teens she's a lot more confident around others and loves to hang out in big friend groups. She's more bubbly as a teen, she also gains a bit of a sassy attitunde. She's never rude though. As a teen she loves nothing more than having fun with her friends and spending time with her crush. Once she fully matures, she becomes more mellow, losing any shyness she once had. She has a small fear of public places, though not as much as when she was a pup. As a mother, Mindy is very caring, protective and guiding. She's always there for her three pups and provides comfort and security for them almost all the time, teaching them manners and important things, always remaining calm whenever her three little rascals get slightly out of hand. Mindy was born in the snowy plains of the Arctic to a sled dog and search and rescue dog. Her pup-hood was happy and she was always smiling, her loving father, Chester, was always by her side. Her mother, Blitzen, wasn't around that often. She was a globally known sled dog, never losing a race. Because of her job her mother spent a lot of time away from home. So she rarely ever saw her mother. Mindy had a special connection with her dad and always followed him. Her dad works as a search and rescue dog putting himself out into the stormiest of weather to find lost souls, Mindy was inspired by her dad and one day hoped to be a snow rescue dog like him. Each year, a sled race would take place in Mindy's home town. For this week her mother would return home to compete in the race, this was the longest time she'd spend with her mother until next year's race. Now that Mindy was finally old enough to be taken out into the bleak weather, she was able to help her father with the search and rescue. Happiness and glee soon turned to worry as a storm blew in, putting the racers at risk, her father went to try help the teams through the snow, but days later did not return, along with one of the sled teams, the SNOW Patrol team. With the help of her newfound friends, Skye and Tundra. She managed to track down her father and the lost sled pups, successfully bringing them back to safety. After the events, she was honoured by becoming a member of PAW Patrol as their snow search and rescue pup. For months, Mindy helped out around the lookout and Jakes mountain, enjoying living in her new home at the Lookout with Ryder and the pups. She quickly became close friends with Skye, Marshall, Smiley and Tundra, even taking on a trainee, Vito. She met Viktor when Sam and the SNOW Patrol team came to Adventure Bay to visit Ryder. Recognising the pup from the previous sled race, Mindy immediately befriended him. Viktor developing a small crush on the snow pup, in their teen years it eventually blossomed into a deep and unbreakable love. Years in the future, her and Viktor are happily married. Soon deciding that they want to have puppies of their own. Not long after Tundra gives birth to her three bundles of joy, Mindy gives life to her first pup. A boy they name, Sterling, who turns out to be a big, strong St. Bernard pup. Around eight months later they decide they want to have more pups, giving life to her twin girls, Hollie and Alisha. Alisha decides to become a snow pup and follow in her mothers paw prints, training under both Mindy and Winter. Mindy couldn't be happier to be a mother, and is extremely caring and loving towards her babies. Stories By Me: * Pups Save the Sled Dogs * Pups and the Ruff Rescue * Pups and the Raptor Rampage * Love through the storm * Pups and the Midnight Spooks Collabs: * Pups and the Heartache * Pups and the Holiday Disaster Stories By Others: * Worthless pups * Bitten by the Love Bug * Mindy's Mystery * Thunder pup p2 * Icy Cases * Pups Dance the Night Away * Tales From Snowy Harbor * Pup Pup Split Up * Pups and the Big Breakup * Pups and the Family Vacation * Mindy,Icicle and the avalanche * Pups Get A Booker * Howl City (1) * Pups Save a Superhero * A New Member! * Pup Pup Memories * Pups and the snowy accident * Jurassic Pup * Pups in a Blizzard * Pups and the Halloween Dance * Pup pup protection * What's Wrong with Elsa? * Pups on a Nature Walk * Pups & the Magic Typewriter * Tundra's 3D Land * Please tell me you're Okay * Pups and the Snowy Proposal * Pups And The Abandoned House * Pups and The Labrador Christmas * Pups and the Perfect Tree * Cornejo's bounce back * PAW patrol Undertale * Pokemon Omega Ruby: Heroine of Hoenn * Mindy's big adventure * All smashed up Song Articles: * More than a Team * I love you (paw patrol version) * Introducing Me (ViktorXMindy) Catchphrases * I'm ready to snow! * There's snow thing that can stop me! * I'm ready for an Ice cold rescue! (Credit to Vixiedog for the first one) Voice actress Young: Ariel Winter (Voice of Sofia from Sofia the First). Young Singing: Ariel Winter (Singing voice of Sofia from Sofia the First). Older: Vanessa Hudgens (Gabriella from Hugh School Musical) '''Older Singing: '''Vanessa Hudgens (Gabriella from Hugh School Musical) Fears * Public places and big crowds, Mindy has slight social anxiety and gets anxious if there's too many pups around. * The dark. This fear she eventually grows out of, but like most pups Mindy has a huge fear of the dark and other dark places, such as caves. * Ghosts and monsters of any sort. She has a terrible fear of ghosts. After hearing too many ghost stories when she was young Mindy now fears the supernatural and any other make believe monsters, such as vampires and werewolves. * Big cats, bears and wolves. She pretty much fears any wild animals bigger than her, any carnivorous beasts she's terrified of, even the mention of the name can make her jump. Because of this fear, she hates Zoo's, and usually passes on trips to them. * Thunder/snow storms and lightning. She's petrified of any loud sounds the wind makes and jumps at strikes of lightening. Thunder is also a big no no for her, although she doesn't fear it as much as lightening, it does startle her. * Fireworks. Mindy's second biggest fear. She HATES fireworks and finds the noises traumatising. One bad experience with them as a pup led her to never ever liking them. Friends * Mindy has a number of friends, though in the Paw Patrol Marshall is her best guy friend. The two pups spend most of their time together and have a sort of brother, sister relationship. Mindy is Marhsalls voice of comfort and always reassures him when he's feeling down. She gets along well with Skye also, Skye is one of her closest gal pals and the two love to go to Katie's together. * Her closest friend by far is Tundra. The two have an extremely close bond with eachother and share a lot in common. Mindy is always there to comfort Tundra when she's down and Tundra's always there to stand up for Mindy and help her when she's too shy to do anything herself. They're always there for eachother with things get hard, helping the other get back on their paws when one get knocks down. * Another good friend of hers is Smiley. Smiley was Mindy's first friend when she joined the Paw Patrol, Mindy loves Smiley like a sister. She always cheers Mindy up with her bubbly personality when she's having a rough day, Mindy tells Smiley everything and Smiley tells her everything too. Family * Chester (Father) * Blitzen (Mother) * Viktor (mate) * Sterling (Son) * Cece (Daughten in-law) * Holly (Daughter) * Triton (Son in-law) * Alisha (Daughter) * Bat (Son in-law) * Abigail (Sister in-law) * Broddie (Brother in-law) * Clemens (Brother in-law) * Erina (Cousin) * Polter (Cousin) * Wyndi (Cousin) * Koi (Cousin) Random Facts * Mindy originally had two older brothers from the same litter, Scruff and Damon, but I scrapped them. * She is the second youngest out of the Paw patrol, only having Rubble younger than her, her breed makes her one of the tallest of the pups though. The only pup taller than her is Chase (though that changes as they grow). * She has a purple pet bunny called Fuzzle. * She is Viktor's crush and girlfriend. At first she was a bit shy to open up to him but eventually they both did, the two forming an unbreakable bond and eventually living happy ever after. * I originally shipped Mindy with Zuma but after seeing how cute her and Viktor were i scrapped the idea (plus I prefer PPPs Oc Princess with Zuma >u<). * She is best pals with Marshall, Tundra, Angel, Princess and Smiley. * Out of all the pups in the paw patrol the one she's probably closest to is Marshall, she sees him as sort of a big brother. * Shes very close to Tundra as sees her as sort of a mentor and big sister, the two are closer than close. As time goes on, Everest eventually joins the Paw Patrol as another snow rescue pup. Mindy and her snow sister Tundra start to feel left out by the new arrival, since it seems she has everyone's attention. The two girls are always there for each other when things get rough though. * Shes very welcoming to new pups (as long as they're smaller than her) she tries to make them feel as welcome and at home as possible, acting like sort of a mother or big sister until they've settled in. * Her father was a search and rescue dog and her mother was a sled dog, her mother travelled all the time so Mindy rarely ever saw her, she still loves her mom a whole bunch though. * When she's older she has three puppies with Viktor. Their first born, a boy named Sterling and eight months later twin girls, Holly and Alisha. * When shes older she becomes less shy, she has a more mellowed and clam personality. * For Christmas Viktor gave her a snowflaked shaped necklace, that Mindy wears when she's away from him for log periods, so she has a little of him with her wherever she goes. He also uses Snowflake as a nickname for Mindy, the same way she calls him Vik. * She looks to Med as sort of a little brother, and always tries to be there for him when he needs her. She's there to help him if he needs advice or just someone to talk to. * As a baby, she always loved to give her mother and father and anyone she was close to kisses on the cheek, she was very affectionate as a puppy. * Her design was somewhat based off/inspired by Beethoven from the 1992 film, most of her though was based off a Puppy In My Pocket toy I had when I was younger. * She was originally going to be called Chloe, then I changed it to Milly, then Bernadette and then finally I settled on the named Mindy. She's actually named after Hit-Girl from this movie, believe it or not..lol * At first she wasn't intended to be an official PAW Patrol member, I was actually gonna have her be a sled dog who helps out Jake and delivers stuff to the Lookout. I made her a snow pup after realising that was actually a job a pup could have. * Shes hates Halloween, due to her huge fears of the dark and monsters. Each Halloween she tends to stay inside the lookout and avoid being outdoors. Only occasionally will she go out for a short while on Halloween night. * Mindy is extremely close to her cousins, Erina, Polter and Wyndi. She looks up to Erina as somewhat of an older sister, loving to talk to her and go snowboarding with her. She's extremely close to the twins, and loves playing with the two of them. She tries to act braver in front of little Wyndi, trying to encourage her to come out of her shell a little. She's always there when her little cousin need her to be. Do you think Mindy's a good snow pup? She's my favourite! She's cool~ I prefer another What's your favourite thing about Mindy? She's super cute! She's sweet and shy~ She's a snow pup! Other (say in comments~) Would you like to see more drawings of Mindy? Yeah! Moreeeeee!! Maybe a few more~ No, you should focus on another pup of yours. Mindy in her Uniform.jpg|Mindy in her uniform Mindy Sketch.jpg|Mindy sketch drawn by WolfDragon-Artist on DA Mindy Paw Patrol Style.jpg|My attempt at drawing Mindy in a paw patrol style Mindy and everest.jpg|Mindy and everest playing in the snow~ drawn by JPPAqui on DA (Old) Mindy.jpg|My very first drawing of Mindy I drew waaaaayyy back at the beginning of 2013. As you can see i've changed a lot about her Mindy AT.jpg|Adorable pic of Mindy drawn by DJ-Doxie on DA Mindy AT2.jpg|Mindy rescuing Zuma ~ Drawn by Koho2001 Mindy.jpg|Mindy and Tundra getting excited about snow~Drawn by koho2001 Mindy AT3.jpg|Adorable pic of Mindy drawn by Awkwardnachos on DA Mindy x Viktor.jpg|Pic I drew as a Christmas present for RaindropLily on DA ~ Mindy and her sweetheart Viktor in the snow X3 Mindy and smiley .jpg|Mindy with one of her besties, Smiley who belongs to koho2001 Mindy AT4.jpg|Art trade with RaindropLily on DA ~Mindy and Viktor having a snowball fight Snow pups -3.jpg|Pic I drew of Mindy, Cooper (Cooperonice), Tundra (Tundrathesnowpup) and Icee (Iceethearticpup12) sorry for any mistakes this was drawn from memory ^^" At with cuteandfuzzypuppies by magentapawprints-d8e992j.jpg|At with Purple Paw Prints :) :) ~ Adorable Pic of Mindy and princess together! I love it so much! :3 Mindy..jpg|At with RockytheEco-pup ~ I love it so much! So cute! ^^ Mindy en Angel~.png|Adorable pic of Mindy with her pal Angel ~ art trade with Puppylove5 Snowy Tag.jpg|At with chandlerscout~ adorable pic of Mindy and her OC Elsa playing tag ^^ Screenshot 2015-01-30 at 12.14.37 PM.png|Mindy ~AT with ConfettiiThePartyPup ElsaAndMindtAT.jpg|My half of an art trade with Chandlerscout, her adorable Oc Elsa showing Mindy her ice powers Mindy by- MegaPup18.jpg|At with megapup18~ TundraAndMindy.jpg|Pic I drew for Tundrathesnowpup, Mindy and Tundra having a snow day! IMG 8192.png|Mindy with her husband and newborn son, Sterling MindyXViktorPic.jpg|Valentine's Day pic I made of Mindy and Viktor ViktorXMindy Valentine's Day.png|Adorable Valentines pic of Viktor and Mindy made by 258Raindrop~ eeee it's so cuteeee <333I AngelAndMindy.jpg|Mindy playing with her friend Angel~ Art trade I did with Puppylove05 ^^ IceeAndMindy.jpg|Mindy with one of her best pals, Icee! ~gift for Iceethearticpup12 <333 MindyAndCali.jpg|Pic I drew of Mindy with her 'best friend' Cali xD PC280481.jpg|Art trade I did with Marshall+Skye~ MindyDoodle.jpg|Random doodle I did of Mindy and her dad. He's got white socks, muzzle and tail tip with a lighting brown coat, his mane back and tail are a darker shade of brown. He also has green/brown eyes MindyAndHerMom.jpg|Mindy with her momma~ her mom is a lot lighter in colour than her dad though she does have dark brown markings on her tail and back, her ears and fringe are also a dark brown colour Mindy- STFP.png|Mindy~ art trade with Sarah the FBI pup It's snowing!.png|ADORABLE screenshot edit made by the amazing Tundrathesnowpup, tysm Tundra! I love it to pieces! >w< Mindy Headshot.png|Another beautifully edited screenshot by Tundrathesnowpup! Mindy looks soooo cute!!! Tysm Tundra! <333 Sketch283155122.png|Adorable screenshot edit made by the wonderful Chandlerscout <33 tysm Chandker! I love it! Sketch5015951.png|Another cutie screenshot made by the lovely Chandlerscout <33 Sketch175193011.png|Another cutie screenshot made by Chandler! ^u^ AT:PPP.jpg|Omg is soooooo adorableeee~!! An art trade 258Raindrop did with PPP, Mindy and Viktor <333 gosh it's the cutest, I love Mindys little necklace >w< Super Mindy!.png|Cutie gift from Moose513~ super Mindy~! I love it! ^^ ViktorXPreggerMindy.png|Super adorableeee giftie made by 258Raindrop <333 pregnant Mindy getting a ride around town by Viktor >w< eeeeee~!!! I love it soooo much!! Sledding.png|Eeeee~!! Tundras half of the art trade, it's sooooo cute!! Mindy and Vik sledding, awwww~!! MindyPic.jpg|I've been attempting different breeds lately and so I tried to draw a more accurate looking St.Bernard with jowls, coloured the sketch in then to look like Mindy, I failed so much :"D Mer Mindy~!.jpg|I watched the Merpup episode on TV last night and ohmygosh, it was sooooo cute!! So of course I decided to do one of my pups as a Merpup~! So here's Mer-Mindy! I might have went a bit overboard on the tail XDD New to the family.png|Super ADORABLE gift from the amazing 258Raindrop! <3<3 Mindy and her family!! Awwww!!! Feelinglikeaprincess.jpg|Adorable little gift from confetti! "He may not be a prince and we may not live in a castle, but he makes me feel like a princess" x3 The Snowpup Trio.png|aaaaaaaah~!! It's so sooooo AWESOME!!! Amazing screenshot of the original three snow Puppies! Mindy, Tundra and Cooper! <3<3 Made by the awesome Tundrathesnowpup <3 Mindy Gift~.png|Adorable gift from SunnyPuppy45~ I love it~! ^^ Pup-Tag: Mindy.jpg|Mindy's tag~ Mindy badge.png|Mindys tag~ gift from Chase the Police Pup555 Snowgurllsss.png|I can't with the cuteness omg!! Absolutely adorable giftie from the amazingggg Puppylove5~! <3 I love it so much lil sis! Thank youuu <3<3 Mindy gift for WittleFuzzyPuppehs~.png|Awesome giftie from SunnyPuppy45~! The colours look soooo awesome! Thanks Sunny!! ^^ Mindy Catchphrase.jpg|Random idea I got XD First Date~.jpg|This took an hour omg QwQ Mindy and Viktor on a beach date! Mindy and Viktor Tag!!.jpg|Adorable ViktorXMindy gift from Chase the Police Pup555 ^^ Mindy Silhouette .jpg|Awesome gift from Confetti <3 Mindy silhouette! Teamavalanche.jpg|Mindy and team A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E~!! Amazing giftie from confettehhhh <3 Collab.jpg|Collab with confetti~ Koho and Mindy sledding~ Baby Mindy.jpg|Baby Mindy~ Young love.jpg|Wittle baby Mindy and Viktor >w> I can see Mindy being one of those little girls that loves to give kisses XD Bestfriends.jpg|Mindy with one of her bffs, Smiley~ drawn by Confetti the Party Pup ^^ Squish.jpg|Aw Smiley XD gift from Confetti the party pup~ Felix and Mindy Playing.png|Gift from PokeTitansPatrolGo! Mindy with their OC Felix~ Mindy updated.jpg|Mindys uniform updated~ Screenshot 2015-08-10 at 3.55.56 PM.png|Mindys badge in the top right hand corner~ gift from Cakethewarriorcat Team AVALANCHE.jpg|Team Avalanches crests! Amazing gift from PitbullLover! <3 Gift-Mindy.jpg|Cute gift from Sunnypuppy45~ PAW patrol OCs.png|Mindy the third on the top~ awesome gift from Sarah the FBI pup~ Baby Mindy.png|Baby Mindy~ gift from Thunderbird1internationalrescue~ Special 1-2.png|From Tundras 3D land~ Cute pic by Jon64 ^^ ViktorxMindylove.png|Super cute MindyXViktor pic by Sarah the FBI pup ^^ Flying Pups.png|Mindy and Tundra by Jon64 Teen Mindy.jpg|Possible design for teenage Mindy. As a teen I can see her loving little accessories~ Snow Buddies.jpg|Mindy and her Trainee, Vito~ Mini snow pups.jpeg|Cheeb Mindy and Vito (decided to post the little pics from the big one) Do ya wanna build a snowpup?.jpeg|Mindy and Vito building a snowman...kinda X"D (decided to post the little pics from the big one) Mindygift.png|Adorable headshot by 258raindrop~ <3<3 Mindy doodle.jpeg|Giftie from SunnyPuppy45~ ErinaandMindy.png|Adorable giftie from 258raindrop <3 Mindy cuddling her big cousin <3 Chibipupsgifform.gif|Awesome Gif by Sunnypuppy45! <3 I love it! MindyRefSketch.jpeg|Original sketch for Mindys ref~ Nuzzling.jpeg|Mama Mindy getting some affectionate nuzzles from little Sterling~ Grown up Mindy.jpeg|All grown pup~ Another job wel done.png|Mindy and her trainee Vito resting by the fire after a long day of training~ adorable gift from Puppylove5 <3 ^u^ Storm Gear Mindy SKETCH.jpeg|Concept art for Mindys Storm gear (may change) Vent Mindy.jpeg|Vent art from ages ago, Mindy singing to Tundra- both are upset and feel replaced cause of the new pup Vent Mindy2.jpeg|More vent art- Mindy feels she doesn't shine as bright as the rest of the team Youwillalwaysshine.png|Viktors response to the vent picture on the left <3 made by 258raindrop~~ I love it! SillyVikky.png|Commission from Rain <3 Viktor does silly things to make his Mindy smile :3 Whoopsie WIP.jpeg|Continuation of the commission by Rain~ Snow gals.png|Mindy and Tundra with their Wittle trainee's <3<3 amazing giftie from Puppylove5 <3 Mindy Chrismas gift.png|Amazing Christmas gift from Sunnypuppy45~ AineXmasgift.png|Part of my amazing Christmas girl from Rain~ Viktor singing to Mindyyy <3<3 VXM COMM.jpeg|Commission from Bagel-Beagle on Da~ sooo cute~ Mindy and Viktor <3 12244084 862887483826895 1745395104 n.png|Finished version of the collab~ done by Rain~ <3 Stand by me commission by katie kats-d9lo4uh.png|Commission from Katie-Kats on DA <3 eeee! I love it! Maya and friends.jpeg|Gift from ZumkaLumka on DA~ CommissionDAMindy.png|Commission by Hammyterasu on DA~ OnTheFenceRQDA.jpg|Req by AFK-eating on DA~ SNOWflake12.png|The Snowflake necklace Viktor gave Mindy for Christmas ~~ by 258raindrop~ Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Puppies Category:Character by Wittlefuzzypuppehs Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Team A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E Member Category:Snow pups Category:Protagonist Category:Present gen pups Category:Friendly Characters Category:Shy Characters Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon Pages Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Tundraverse Character's Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Girl Pups Category:Girl Character